How it all started
by crazyxkidz
Summary: First fanfiction of 2017. Follow Nick and Judy through thick and thin through sickness and through health till death do them part wildexhopps Contains humour romance and slight drama and mild language


**Authors notes- this is my first fanfiction of the year,hope you enjoy. I'm planning to update this every week around with each chapter around the 1K mark I know it's not much but I've been having a lot of school work to deal with but may be more often please leave a review and drop a follow if u enjoy this thx.**

Judy hopps. A grey optimistic bunny with purple eyes that dazzle and sparkle with hope,whose dream since she was a kit was to become the first rabbit police officer. When she was younger zootopia seemed such a perfect place where prey and predetor got along in harmony but within a day of living in zootopia it became apparent that that wasn't true. This was brought into realisation when a certain slick nick entered her life and showed her how the city really was. A year passed from the night howler incident and since the day that Judy and nick had met they grew closer with each passing day.

Judy was sat at her desk tapping her phone against her paw.Going out of her mind with worry because Nick and her had made an agreement. Every Saturday and Sunday night (the days they were off duty) that Nick would call her at least before 11. Being the troublesome fox he is judy _and_ Nick thought it was wise to do this as these were the nights he usually spent out with finnick and we all know how Nick could easily end up doing something he shouldn't. 'HEY BUNNY STOP TAPPING' Bucky shouted through the wall. She hadn't noticed but her foot seemed just as annoyed of the lack of communication they received from Nick. Waiting up sick to death of worrying was not her plan for that night. It was 2:30 in the morning. She had things to do in the morning.Important things. With another speedy check of her phone she dashed out of her apartment before grabbing an umbrella and made her way down the stairs. She had to use all her force to open the door against the wind. _'god I hope I don't blow away like Mary Penguins'_ she thought. She looked left towards the zpd. looking right she saw the direction to Nick's flat. _'nick? is that you?'_ she thought. At this point her worries would make any small mammal look like Nick .Scanning for any indication it was him was a successful task. it _was_ Nick. She might not have traveled far to find him but her brain had. His head hung low as if he was transfixed to something on the wet path,his shoulders were hunched over and his clothes heavy."Nick" she exclaimed with joy.However, her joy soon turned to anger. "Where on earth have you been Nick you had me worried sick!" Pushing him as hard as he could while shouting. He rose his head. She stepped back. She felt her ears fall behind her back. "nevermind...let's get you inside" She took his paw and paced back to her apartment building.

With a quick click of the lock she opened the door. She fished through her drawers looking for anything the drowned little fox could change into. He stood in the door way.motionless. emotionless."here" Judy threw him a massive,oversized onsie.Nick tilted his head. "well you gotta change if you don't wanna get a cold dumb fox" chuckling she stated that she wouldn't look and she'd go under the covers. He silently nodded."okay I'm dressed" Judy's heart felt like it had been stabbed. She recognized the voice only from where Nick had told her about the boy scouts incident. After ordering him to lay down she gathered the first aid kit from under her bed.He sighed. "I was on my way to finnicks and I ran in two a few guys along the way from when I was a con and who I owed _some_ money and I just had to just let them get on with it." Judy jumped to her feet "WHAT YOU LET THEM GET AWAY IT! " She screamed.

"carrots"

"HOW COULD YOU!" she added.

"carrots"

" WE GOTTA FIND THEM AND ARREST THEM NICK!"

"Judy listen to me!"He said sternly. The bunny fell silent and returned to her seat and returned to cleaning up the battle scars on Nick.He sighed. This is what a parent feels like when they tell their kit off.

"Sorry but you wouldn't let me speak...I had to let them do this because if I fought against them or arrested them they would just get others to come Finnish me up and if I was with you they would do the same to you and they would keep going until the job is done."

Judy nodded.She felt suddenly awkward and unknowing of what to say. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "I suppose so it's just hard seeing you like this and knowing that there getting away with it."

Her eyes started to tear up at the corners. Nick chuckled slightly and shook his head in disbelief. He pulled her in for a hug and stroked her ears. "you bunnies are so emotional" weakly she punched his arm. He lifted his head off hers. "errrrm carrots..."

"yep." He scratched behind ear. He had to stop him self from laughing. It didn't work. He clutched his stomach. "what?" she asked. "I forgot about my face." he pointed to the scratches down his face still bleeding."NICK!" once again he burst into laughter. "Nick it's not funny!" He loved seeing her angry little face. "Nick! if you don't stop I'll ...I'll "

"You'll what carrots? You'll tickle me?" he questioned. " yeah, that's exactly what I'll do."

"you wouldn't dare fluff" he challenged.

She pounced to his feet and tickled him. "You know one of the perks of having 206 brothers and sisters is that you are able to master the art of tickling from when they are sad." She grinned. He yelped from the stitch that ruled his stomach from the laughter.

He kicked his legs in attempt to get the bunny off his legs. "Carrots.." he wined.He kicked his legs more in an even bigger attempt. "woah" judy screamed as she fell off the bed * **thud*** He stroked his feet trying to stop the werid sensation in his feet " carrots you okay?" He glanced down at her "carrots stop messing around." He sat up. "Judy?"


End file.
